Sowilo
by fadamaja
Summary: Traducción de Sowilo de Evandar. Loki se protege de la lluvia en un pequeño café que le pertenece a Harry Potter y de alguna manera eso los cambia a ambos para siempre. "Te he estado llamando Sr. Capuccino todo este tiempo en mi mente, por lo menos debiste decirme tu nombre. Slash Harry/Loki
1. Chapter 1

Muchas gracias a Evandar por darme la autorización para traducir esta linda historia.

**Sowilo**

**De Evandar**

La campana sobre la puerta tintineo y Harry dejo su periódico. Era una copia de El Profeta y ya que algunos de sus clientes eran muggles no sería prudente dejarlo en el mostrador – ni sería bueno para sí mismo. El cliente ni siquiera noto la sonrisa que le dio Harry. Estaba preocupado por algo – noto que el hombre tenía pálidos y nublados ojos azules mientras ausentemente ordenaba un cappuccino.

Era buen mozo, noto Harry. Espeso cabello oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros con rasgos finos y delicados. Se sentó en el que Harry con afecto había bautizado 'Escritorio Slytherin'. Era el escritorio que Snape había usado cuando era director, y que Harry había rescatado de una pila de chatarra y amorosamente había restaurado. De hecho, la mayoría de los muebles en su pequeño café habían sido rescatados de las innumerables habitaciones en desuso de Hogwarts. Eso hacía que el lugar se viera desordenado y un poco extraño – quizás bastante extraño, ya que Luna lo había ayudado a pintar las paredes y el techo – pero tenía que admitir que el lugar era acogedor.

Por lo menos el Sr Cappuccino se veía cómodo. Lucía como si perteneciera tras ese imponente escritorio con sus cajones llenos de secretos. Harry había divisado a varios clientes deslizando trozos de papel dentro, y no fue difícil figurar lo que eran. Por lo menos era un buen ejercicio en dominio de sí mismo el no leerlos. Tenía que recordarse a menudo que él también tenía un secreto allí – justo bajo todos los demás papeles – y no se sentiría feliz si un extraño lo leyera.

_Desearía ser cualquier otra persona en vez de quien soy._

El Sr. Cappuccino estaba comenzado a revisar sus alrededores – aparentemente él solo había estado buscando un lugar cálido y seco para sentarse; no que Harry lo culpara. El clima afuera estaba horrible. Pequeños ríos corrían hacia las cunetas y la lluvia parecía no querer parar pronto. Harry vio como los dedos del hombre se dirigían a los cajones del escritorio y se mordió los labios para no sonreír. Aparentemente él no era el único que era demasiado curioso para su propio bien.

Cruzo la habitación y aclaro su garganta suavemente. El Sr. Cappuccino se sobresalto ligeramente y Harry no pudo esta vez evitar sonreír cuando le dijo "su cappuccino, señor" y puso el café en el escritorio frente al hombre.

Estaba un poco complacido que el Sr. Cappuccino no le hubiera prestado mucha atención antes. Sus pálidos ojos eran muy intensos. Estudio a Harry cuidadosamente por un momento, su mirada se poso en la cicatriz que empañaba la frente de Harry. Harry instintivamente levanto una mano para cubrirla con su pelo. La odiaba y el cómo lo identificaba ante cualquier mago del planeta – aunque estuvo un poco sorprendido de que el Sr. Cappuccino no fuera el muggle que había creído que era.

"¿Hay algo mas en que puedo servirle?" pregunto educado, esperando que el hombre no hiciera mucho alboroto por ser atendido por el Niño-Que-Vivió. Un par de sus clientes mágicos habían tenido problemas antes y lo habían hecho sentir incomodo y un poco violado.

El Sr. Cappuccino negó con la cabeza. Luego se detuvo, mirando nuevamente a Harry – a la cicatriz. Harry se dio cuenta que no era una mirada de reverencia; era curiosidad.

"¿Hay algo en los cajones?" pregunto después de un momento.

Harry ladeo la cabeza. El hombre tenía una voz agradable. Su acento podía haber pasado por Ingles, pero había algo diferente en el. No era local. Definitivamente no lo era.

Decidió responderle. "Secretos, supongo," le dijo. "solo las personas que necesitan este lugar son capaces de encontrarlo, y esta mesa –" la miro con cariño. El escritorio parecía haber heredado rasgos de la personalidad de su antiguo dueño: imponente y privado "- esta mesa parece atraer a la gente con secretos. A veces, dejan cosas. Yo no las leo. A veces la curiosidad es algo malo."

Él debió dejar algo de su experiencia mostrarse en su voz porque de repente el Sr. Cappuccino se puso a reír. Era un sonido encantador, y Harry sintió deseos de volverlo a oír. "¿Que sucederá cuando los cajones se llenen?" pregunto.

"Nunca lo harán," respondió el joven. Se pregunto qué tipo de mago era el Sr. Cappuccino si nunca había oído hablar de Espacio Mágico. ¿Quizás era un Squib? No, decidió. La mayoría de los Squibs que había conocido parecían acosados e inseguros de alguna manera; el Sr. Cappuccino era muy similar al Sr. Malfoy en el poder que exudaba. Frágil y hermoso, pero peligroso. Sonrió ligeramente – Ron probablemente odiaría al hombre a simple vista. "Lo dejo. Sólo llame si necesita algo."

Pudo sentir la mirada del Sr. Cappuccino hasta que llego de vuelta al mostrador. Oyó un suave suspiro de satisfacción a sus espaldas y sonrió – parecía que había encontrado un cliente regular. Al parecer.

Solo las personas que necesitan este café podían encontrarlo. Él no estaba seguro de que persona se volvería un cliente regular. Le echo una mirada al Sr. Cappuccino cuando se sentó tras el mostrador, encontrándose con sus pálidos ojos un momento. Probablemente era alguien que estaba tan jodido como Harry lo estaba.

…

"Tú ya nunca más ves a nadie fuera del trabajo, Harry. No es saludable."

Hermione sonaba preocupaba, pero aun así le sonrió agradecida cuando él le paso una taza de té de menta. Su barriga estaba redonda con su primer hijo y se veía adorable – aunque al mirarla Harry se sentía un poco incomodo. Probablemente él también estaría casado y en espera de su primer hijo si hubiera seguido el camino que los demás querían cuando termino la guerra. En vez de eso se encontraba en este local en casi completa soledad.

"Me gusta," le dijo a ella. "es pacífico."

Tampoco era una mentira, que ayudo frente al escrutinio de Hermione. Después de la derrota de Voldemort, la única cosa que encontró que deseaba más que nada en el mundo era un pequeño lugar propio donde la gente no lo molestara con las cosas que querían de él. Investigo los hechizos que hacían tan especial la Habitación de Requerimientos y los aplico a un pequeño edificio en una calle de Londres, solo a un par de cuadras de Grimmauld Place.

"Pero Harry, Ron y yo no deberíamos venir aquí cada vez que queremos verte. Somos tus mejores amigos. ¿Y Ginny?"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

Hermione incesantemente mencionaba a Ginny cada qué vez que lo veía por alguna razón. En opinión de Harry, su breve relación había terminado después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Aparentemente se había equivocado, porque – como siempre – Hermione suspiro y lo miro con lastima.

"Ella aun te espera, Harry," le dijo.

"Terminamos."

"Temporalmente," discutió ella, y Harry no se molesto en discutir de vuelta. No cuando Hermione jamás admitiría que quizás, solo quizás, él sabía más de su propia vida amorosa que ella.

No que su vida amorosa consintiera de mucho en realidad. El Sr. Cappuccino se había vuelto el cliente regular que Harry había predicho y eso era todo. Venia unas cuantas horas al día, conversaban y coqueteaban pero nunca habían pasado más allá de eso. Harry estaba tentado, ocasionalmente, a apoyarse en el escritorio y besarlo, pero nunca lo había hecho. El Sr. Cappuccino – anónimo como era – era la mejor compañía que había tenido en meses.

Él solo se encogió de hombro y se sirvió leche para prepararse un chocolate caliente.

"Di algo," demando Hermione.

Harry suspiro. "Nunca le pedí que esperara."

"No era necesario, Harry. De verdad, ¿cuándo vas a ver que hay gente por allí que te ama?"

Harry abrió su boca para responder – para decir que sabía, pero honestamente, a veces el amor se sentía como asfixia – cuando la campanilla sobre la puerta sonó y entró el Sr. Cappuccino, desenrollando una bufanda gris alrededor de su cuello. Capto la mirada de Harry y asintió, y Harry le sonrió, sus manos ya reunían lo necesario para su pedido.

"¿Quién es él?" pregunto Hermione.

"No tengo idea," respondió Harry. "Él nunca me ha dicho su nombre."

Ella lo observo moler los granos y luego apisonarlos en el filtro. "Conoces su pedido."

"Es un cliente regular."

"¿Y tú no sabes quién es? ¡Harry! Y si es…tú sabes. Oscuro."

Esa idea le había cruzado la mente antes, pero eso no decía que haría algo al respecto. Había pasado el tiempo en que uno era sólo una buena persona, un muggle o un mortífago. El Sr. Cappuccino podía mantener sus secretos si es lo que quería – Harry no iba a entrometerse donde no era llamado.

"Entonces es oscuro," dijo él. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada – prácticamente pudo ver como se le levantaban los pelos. "En serio, Hermione, él es un buen tipo. Ordena café, a veces hablamos, eso es todo."

"¿Hablan de qué?" pregunto ella.

Estuvo tentado de preguntarle quien había muerto y la había nombrado su madre, pero se contuvo. "Normalmente de política muggle." Se encogió de hombros. "No creo que sea mágico." Esa era una completa mentira – Harry estaba convencido de que el Sr. Cappuccino era mágico de alguna manera; sólo que no estaba convencido de que fuera un mago. Pasaba demasiado bien por muggle para eso.

"Oh." ella se echó hacía tras ligeramente y se sobo la barriga. "Podrías haber dicho eso."

Harry cerró los ojos brevemente. "Uhuh," le dijo. Al parecer no fue el comentario apropiado, porque la mano de ella aferro bruscamente su muñeca con dolorosa fuerza, casi derramando el cappuccino del Sr. Cappuccino sobre ambos. Harry se quedo helado.

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" ella le siseo.

"Significa," siseo de vuelta, consciente de su audiencia, "Que la guerra termino hace años, Hermione. No todas las personas que no conoces son mortífagos o algún tipo de mago malvado-planeando destruir el mundo."

No era que, en privado, no estuviera seguro que el Sr. Cappuccino era de ese tipo. Durante sus últimos encuentros se había vuelto más y más peligroso en opinión de Harry. De seguro, era bueno al esconderlo, pero había momentos cuando no se veía tan cuerdo o incluso humano. Momentos cuando parecía que los humanos para él eran – y debían permanecer – bajo su atención, como si fueran mucho menos que hormigas.

El espíritu Gryffindor de Harry había muerto cuando– después que el mismo se había martirizado y destruido al Señor Oscuro – el mundo mágico no había cambiado para nada. Eso era mayormente el porqué había dejado el mundo mágico, después de todo. Si el Sr. Cappuccino quería planear cosas malvadas ese era su asunto; Harry tenía más que suficiente de salvar al mundo.

Además, había otros héroes por allí que estaban mucho mejor preparados para la tarea.

El agarre de Hermione se soltó lo suficiente para alejarse sin desparramar el café por todas partes y se dirigió al Escritorio Slytherin donde el Sr. Cappuccino estaba sentado esperándolo.

"Disculpe por la espera," dijo Harry como saludo.

El Sr. Cappuccino movió una mano disculpándolo. "¿Problemas de chicas?" pregunto. Había algo frio en su mirada que no había estado allí en ninguna de sus visitas previas, y Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Luego rio, meneando la cabeza.

"No, nada como eso. Hermione es una vieja amiga de la escuela. Es mi ahijado el que está en su barriga, no mi –" las imágenes que acompañaban las implicaciones del Sr. Cappuccino lo pillaron de repente y arrugo su nariz en disgusto. "Ew," dijo. "Eww."

El Sr. Cappuccino le dio una gran sonrisa – dientes blancos y extrañamente puntiagudos – y su expresión se descongelo lo suficiente para que Harry supiera que estaba perdonado.

"¿Ella no te lastimo?" le pregunto él.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Mejor dicho me sorprendió," admitió Harry. Miro hacia atrás y diviso a Hermione observándolo con ojos entrecerrados. Suspiro. Pese a lo mucho que ella aun le importaba, se estaba volviendo cada vez menos tolerante de su compañía. Deseaba que ella simplemente lo dejara crecer.

"Mejor me voy," le dijo.

"Por supuesto," respondió el Sr. Cappuccino. "Estaré aquí."

…

"Esta quizás sea la última vez que me veas por un tiempo," le dijo el Sr. Cappuccino. Ya había envuelto su bufanda alrededor de su cuello una vez más y se había puesto el abrigo. Estaba listo para irse, pero al parecer no quería hacerlo. "Debo marcharme. Por negocios."

Los negocios del Sr. Cappuccino eran indefinidos. Había pasado mucho tiempo en compañía de Harry durante las últimas semanas, que Harry había comenzando a preguntarse si tenía un trabajo después de todo. Pero entonces, suponía, los malvados megalómanos tenían secuaces que se preocupaban de administrar sus asuntos. Se sintió culpable de pensar algo así de una persona que consideraba un amigo, pero no podía evitarlo. Había notado que el Sr. Cappuccino – después de semanas y semanas de inspección cercana – tenía más tornillos sueltos que el mismísimo Voldemort.

Aun así, no parecía muy ansioso de marcharse. Se apoyo contra el escritorio y estudio el contraste entre sus largos y delgados dedos y la cubierta de cuero verde.

Luego saco un sobre del interior de un bolsillo de su abrigo. Lo sostuvo entre ellos un momento, y luego alcanzo el cajón. "Es para ti," dijo metiendo el sobre adentro. "Léela si quieres. Si no, deja que permanezca un secreto en compañía de otros secretos."

Harry respiro profundamente. "Gracias," le dijo. "Por venir aquí." no dijo 'y por dejar una parte de ti detrás' pero de todas maneras las palabras parecieron quedar colgando entre ellos. El Sr. Cappuccino agacho la cabeza con timidez y Harry no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante la cantidad de tramas que tiene el hombre. "¿Volverás?"

Era una pregunta estúpida, pero tenía que preguntarla.

Las manos del Sr. Cappuccino se apretaron brevemente en puños. "Si," le dijo.

Entonces se marcho y Harry lo observo desvanecerse entre la multitud de personas que pasaban fuera de su café, jamás notando que estaba aquí. Sus dedos buscaron ciegamente el cajón del escritorio, lo abrió y saco el sobre que estaba encima.

No había nombre al frente del sobre – se dio cuenta que nunca le había dicho su nombre al Sr. Cappuccino. En vez de eso, había dibujado un rayo de la misma forma que su cicatriz.

…

La carta estaba escrita con letras extrañas y puntiagudas que Harry no tenia esperanza de comprender. Hizo un viaje al Callejón Diagon en busca de un libro de runas– sí, reconocía algunas por las tarjetas de ayuda que Hermione había hecho mientras estudiaba para sus exámenes – pero el libro no le ayudo de mucho. Las runas habían sido escritas en un lenguaje que definitivamente nunca había sido usado en la Tierra.

Aun así, la frustración no lo detuvo de sacar la carta, desdoblarla y sumergirse en sus misteriosas palabras en los momentos tranquilos cuando el Sr. Cappuccino debió haber estado allí en persona. Había algo tras las palabras que trascendía el lenguaje y que lo hacía volver a mirarla – una especia de aspecto innombrable que asustaba a Harry tanto como le atraía.

Hermione le había dejado claro – después de quitarle la carta para tratar de traducirla ella misma – que creía que él estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Que debía enfocarse en el 'mundo real' y en el persistente apego romántico de Ginny hacia él y cualquier clase de realidad que existe.

Él sabía que ella tenía buenas intenciones, pero no tenía deseos de escucharla. Así que en vez de aceptar invitaciones a la casa Weasley para cenas familiares con pesadas indicaciones de matrimonio como acompañamiento, Harry permaneció instalado en su privacidad, haciendo su caminata diaria entre Grimmauld Place y su café a la hora habitual. Era su vida, su rutina y la adoraba.

Pero entonces la rutina cambio. Su caminata lo hacía pasar por una tienda de electrodomésticos Muggle con televisores en las vitrinas. A veces captaba fragmentos de las noticias en ellos, y si le parecían interesantes compraba el periódico muggle en el quiosco de la esquina. Pero cinco días después de que el Sr. Cappuccino había dejado su tienda por última vez, había una multitud fuera de la tienda de electrodomésticos, mirando los televisores en horror.

Harry disminuyo su paso y luego se detuvo, parándose en la punta de sus pies para tratar de ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo. El hombre frente a él se movió, permitiendo que Harry viera sobre su hombro. Las pantallas mostraban una secuencia un tanto borrosa de una batalla entre superhéroes – y un villano. Un hombre vestido de negro y verde que Harry reconoció de inmediato. Era el Sr. Cappuccino – el hombre que se sentó en el escritorio Slytherin cada día por tres semanas; que observaba su cicatriz como si contuviera los secretos del universo; que iluminaba los días de Harry coqueteando con él en las tardes flojas. Observo como el Sr. Cappuccino fue estrellado contra el suelo por un hombre en una armadura metálica roja y se estremeció. Él no estaba tan completamente ajeno a los Muggle para no saber quién era Iron Man – aunque de repente deseo no conocerlo. Si no sabía, quizás aun podía pensar que el Sr. Cappuccino no era un supervillano después de todo.

Una tristeza increíble se apodero de su pecho. Nunca había averiguado cual era su nombre.

…

Paso el día en silencio sentado en el escritorio Slytherin, con la carta del Sr. Cappuccino abierta frente a él. La miraba tan a menudo que de alguna manera había logrado memorizar los lugares y los patrones de las letras en su cerebro sin siquiera saber que significaban. Compro un periódico ese día – _The Times_ – y había estudiado minuciosamente los artículos parecidos sobre la secuencia que había visto por televisión.

Un hombre misterioso se había presentado en un baile de caridad en Berlín y le había sacado un ojo a alguien en una habitación llena de gente. Luego había amenazado a una multitud de personas – las había hecho arrodillarse frente a él en sumisión como si fuera su gobernante – antes de ser detenido por Capitán América e Iron Man. El periódico tampoco parecía saber quién era el Sr. Cappuccino, y eso hacía que Harry se sintiera ligeramente mejor sobre su propia ignorancia. Había cuatro runas en la parte inferior de la carta que suponía podrían ser un nombre. Su investigación le revelo que eran laguz, othila, kenaz e isa pero no sabía lo que representaban.

Le había cruzado la mente llamar a la policía, para decirles que el Sr. Cappuccino, el supervillano había sido un cliente regular en su café por unas semanas antes del ataque, pero alejo ese pensamiento. La policía muggle no sabía sobre él y quería que continuara de esa manera – además, sería extraño explicar cómo era dueño de una tienda de Café que no podía ser encontrada.

Y además, había una pequeña parte de él que no quería traicionar el conocimiento – aunque fuera pequeño – del Sr. Cappuccino ante nadie. Quería mantener aquellas pequeñas memorias que tenía del hombre y guardarlas profundamente en la parte más oscura de su corazón.

Quizás Hermione había estado en lo cierto. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

No hubo clientes ese día y eventualmente Harry se canso del silencio y la miseria que había impregnado el aire a su alrededor. Doblo la carta del Sr. Cappuccino y la guardo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, recogió el periódico y se fue. La calle afuera se veía menos hospitalaria que su café y por un breve momento lamento su decisión de marcharse. La que había comenzado como una agradable mañana se había transformado en una tarde fea y gris con una brisa fría y nubes que se reunían sobre su cabeza. Se estremeció mientras cerraba y se envolvió con más fuerza en su chaqueta. La Varita Mayor, escondida en su funda, provoco un hechizo calentador debido a su inconsciente deseo. Suspiro aliviado cuando el calor comenzó a envolverlo, y se dio la vuelta para caminar hasta su hogar cuando lo agarraron de un brazo.

"Tu vendrás con nosotros," le dijo una voz profunda. "Le sugiero que lo haga sin protestar."

…

Media hora después, luego de ser llevado a un gigantesco portaviones en el cielo, Harry encontró que sus secuestradores se hacían llamar S.H.I.E.L.D y eran un grupo elite de espías y oficiales militares a cargo de la seguridad mundial. Él no había tenido idea de su existencia, previamente, y no estaba en lo más mínimo reasegurado de saber sobre ellos ahora. Aunque, suponía, él había tomado las noticias mucho mejor que otros magos – ellos tendrían ataques al corazón al pensar en esta avanzada tecnología en las manos de 'primitivos' Muggles.

Pero no eran sólo Muggles, se dio cuenta. Se encontró en un habitación llena de héroes inadaptados – algunos de los cuales estaba secretamente orgulloso de poder reconocer. El hombre de cabello oscuro con un círculo azul brillante que se traslucía a través de su polera era Tony Stark – Iron Man. El tipo rubio en un traje de spandex azul era el Capitán América. A los demás no los conocía. Había una mujer de cabello rojo, un hombre con un parche en el ojo que parecía – casi – ser el hombre a cargo y que le recordó a Harry un poco a Kingsley Shacklebolt. Había un científico de cabello oscuro que continuaba jugueteando con las varias maquinas que estaban esparcidas alrededor de la habitación, y había un gigantesco hombre rubio que parecía que estaba usando una cortina como capa. Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar reír ante el traje – las Reliquias podían mantenerlo con vida, lo habían vuelto prácticamente inmortal, pero no era tan estúpido para no saber que habían cosas peores que la muerte.

Ellos eran Muggles, claro, pero también eran superhéroes. Estaba en serios problemas.

Tosió ligeramente, llamando la atención hacia él, pero mantuvo su atención en el tipo con el parche en el ojo. "¿Porque estoy aquí?" pregunto.

"El software de reconocimiento facial identifico a Loki fuera de su…propiedad varias veces durante el último mes," dijo Parche en el ojo.

Harry respiro aliviado porque – aunque eran muy avanzados – no podían pasar sus protecciones. Eso debió ser muy extraño. Algunas de las cosas en su café – aunque estaban bien disimuladas – no eran aptas para manos de Muggles. "¿Loki?" pregunto.

Parche en el ojo dio una señal y una grabación de video apareció al medio de la mesa. Harry levanto una ceja. La tecnología de verdad había avanzado desde el viejo Playstation de Dudley. Cualquier escepticismo desapareció al notar lo que realmente estaba viendo. El video era del Sr. Cappuccino en una especie de celda. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, luciendo absolutamente calmado. Sus ojos azules estaban cerrados y algunos mechones de cabello le cubrían el rostro. Harry se mordió los labios.

"Él nunca me dijo su nombre," dijo suavemente. Pero lo había hecho, en cierto modo. Laguz, othila, kenaz e isa – L.O.K.I – Loki. Harry se sentía como un completo idiota. Tuvo que resistir las ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

Cortina se removió enojado. "¿De qué hablaron?" pregunto. Su voz era más profunda de lo que Harry había esperado así que salto ligeramente.

"Quizás no estaban hablando," dijo Stark y Harry se sonrojo ante la insinuación. Con facilidad podía odiar al tipo por estar tan cerca de la verdad. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en que casi había pensado en besar al Sr. Cappuccino, Loki, durante sus breves momentos juntos.

Loki. El dios embaucador del caos y la maldad – que mato al dios del sol Baldur con una flecha con punta de muérdago. Cappuccino, dos de azúcar y un gran escritorio de cuero verde lleno de secretos. Con razón había pensado que el hombre era ligeramente malvado.

Respiro profundamente. "Él lugar al que iba es un café. Yo soy el dueño. Supongo que debe haberle gustado mi café." tuvo cuidado de no mover sus manos, aunque con desesperación quería alcanzar la carta que tenía en su bolsillo para ver si el resto sería tan fácil de figurar ahora que sabía cómo leer el nombre. Harry se sentía como un idiota.

"_Es para ti. Léela si quieres."_

Harry debió saber que él no volvería. El sentimiento tras las palabras era una despedida – una despedida tierna de alguien a quien apenas había conocido.

"En realidad no nos conocíamos," dijo. Para nada, cuando lo pensaba realmente, pero Harry pensó que de todas maneras amaba a Loki.

Stark hizo un ruido insatisfecho. "Mentira," dijo.

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada, retirándose el pelo de la frente al mismo tiempo – había estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente; era tiempo de un corte de cabello – y abrió su boca para responder cuando de repente su rostro fue agarrado por Cortina.

Él era fuerte. Muy fuerte, pero Harry no dejo de mirarlo molesto incluso cuando paso un dedo por la cicatriz.

"Sowilo," dijo Cortina. Estaba dándole a Harry una mirada muy extraña y eso – combinado con el hecho de que nadie _nunca _había tocado su cicatriz – reprimió algo la ira de Harry.

"¿Qué?"

Conocía esa palabra, tanto como era posible. Sowilo era la runa del sol, y ahora que lo mencionaba, de verdad lucia como su cicatriz – como el rayo que Loki había dibujado en la carta. Una oleada de algo atravesó el pecho de Harry. Pudo ser alivio o algo diferente. Alivio, pensó, no sería tan fuerte como para debilitarle las rodillas. Loki no había estado mirando su cicatriz debido a Voldemort o a su significancia mágica; la había mirado porque la reconoció como parte de su lenguaje; porque significaba algo para él.

Todos los demás en la habitación estaban desconcertados por el anuncio de Cortina. Harry se compadeció de ellos.

"Cappuccino – quiero decir Loki – la observaba," admitió. "Mucho."

Cortina le soltó la cara. "Simboliza la victoria, en nuestro lenguaje. Asgardiano."

Lo que significaba que el tipo era un dios. Eso explicaba mucho, pensó Harry mientras trataba de recuperar la sensación en la parte inferior de su cara.

"Entonces que, ¿él es un amuleto de la suerte?" dijo Stark. "¿Frótalo y sale un genio?"

Harry no lo hechizo, aunque era tentador – maldito Estatus de Secreto. "¿Puedo verlo?" pregunto mejor.

…

Loki estaba de pie cuando lo guiaron a la habitación. La celda de vidrio en la que se encontraba contenido estaba suspendida sobre algo, y Harry no quería averiguar qué sucedería si la soltaban. Pareció sorprendido de ver a Harry allí – y definitivamente no estaba feliz. Para nada. La mirada que le dio a los operativos de S.H.I.E.L.D tras él hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Harry.

"Loki," dijo Harry. Llamo su atención. Lucio repentinamente cansado cuando Harry se acerco al vidrio – tan cerca que su aliento empaño la superficie – y la expresión le recordó a Harry de su coqueteo intimo y de lo nervioso que se había visto cuando le entregó la carta. "Loki." él le dio una sonrisa que no alcanzo sus ojos. "Te he estado llamando 'Sr. Cappuccino' en mi cabeza todo este tiempo – pudiste por lo menos decirme tu nombre."

"Tú no –" Loki se interrumpió antes de terminar su oración.

"No pude," le dijo Harry. "No sabía cómo." oyó a los agentes moverse tras él, pero de todas maneras toco el vidrio, trazando la mejilla de Loki con la punta de sus dedos. Se quedo inmóvil cuando Loki toco el vidrio, alineando sus dedos. Era cliché y tonto pero el corazón de Harry se detuvo un segundo por la emoción.

"Sentimiento humano," susurro Loki. Parecía casi temeroso de algo.

"Supongo que no era parte del plan," respondió Harry. "Que mal." se aseguro que los ojos de Loki estuvieran posados en él cuando dijo sólo moviendo los labios. _Te amo_. No quería que nadie oyera, aunque sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba siendo grabado y analizado.

¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien que ni siquiera conoces? Hermione diría que era imposible – una combinación de lujuria y empatía – pero Harry de todas maneras no estaba seguro de saber que era el amor. Sólo sabía que no quería que Loki terminara lastimado aunque sabía que tenía que ser detenido.

Una vez más le dijo – _te amo, te amo, te amo_ – porque ambos sabían que él no se interpondría en lo que iba a suceder aunque pudiera. Luego se alejo, dejando a Loki parado en una prisión de vidrio. Parche en el ojo lo observaba – su único ojo entrecerrado sospechosamente.

"¡Tu tampoco me dijiste tu nombre!" Harry se dio la vuelta. Loki le sonreía ampliamente. Sus dientes eran blancos y puntiagudos como siempre lo habían sido y pudo ver porque los de S.H.I.E.L.D le temían tanto. No había nada de sanidad en esa expresión.

"Harry," le dijo. "Mi nombre es Harry." Permitió que la melancólica nostalgia lo llevara lejos por un momento y susurro "sólo Harry" como si aun fuera un niño. Pero ya no lo era – si fuera un niño, no se iría.

…

"¿Quién es él para ti?"

Fue Cortina quien pregunto, su voz poco más que un gruñido. Harry se encogió de hombros y miro por la ventana las nubes bajo ellos. Él amaba volar más que nada en el mundo cuando era más joven, pero apenas encontró libertad en otra parte su amor disminuyo ligeramente. Y esta nave no era nada comparada a una escoba.

"Es mi hermano," continuo Cortina. Sonaba tan dolido que el corazón de Harry dolió en simpatía. Loki era amado, se dio cuenta, pero había comenzado esto de todas maneras.

"Él era un cliente," dijo Harry. "Y una especie de amigo. Creo." vacilo brevemente antes de meter la mano a su bolsillo y sacar la carta. "Me dio esto antes de marchare la última vez. Dijo que era para mí pero no pude leerla pese a lo mucho que intente."

Cortina la tomo con gentileza y la desdoblo con una especie de reverencia similar a la que Harry le profesaba. Harry se dio cuenta que de verdad amaba a su hermano, y pese a todo continuaría haciéndolo.

Miro como Cortina la leía y observo como el dios se sonrojaba antes de devolvérsela. La tomo y volvió a guardarla dentro de su chaqueta. "¿Qué dice?" le pregunto.

"Él te ama."

Harry suspiro y volvió su atención afuera de la ventana. "Pensé que sería algo así," dijo.

Siempre había creído que enamorarse sería algo lindo y maravilloso. No había pensado que sería tan doloroso, o que no sería capaz de proteger a la persona que amaba de las cosas que podían lastimarlo. No había como proteger a Loki – no cuando necesitaba que lo protegieran de sí mismo.

"¿Tu lo -?" Cortina sonaba incomodo.

"Si," admitió Harry. "Pero no es suficiente, ¿no es así?"

Cortina no respondió. No necesitaba hacerlo.

…

No iban a dejar que se fuera pronto, así que Harry se puso cómodo en una esquina de la nave y dejó que los de S.H.I.E.L.D hicieran su trabajo a su alrededor. Tenía hambre y estaba cansado pero no estaba exactamente deseoso de volver a llamar su atención. No es que ellos no supieran donde estaba y que estaba haciendo. Habían cámaras en todas partes.

Cuando había mirado por la ventana antes había notado que viajaban sobre el océano Atlántico. No deseaba para nada realizar una aparición inter-continental, así que quedarse con S.H.I.E.L.D por el momento era algo parecido a un mal menor, pese a que seguían dándole miradas extrañas. Cortina – o Thor, como había resultado ser su nombre – había guardado su secreto para sí mismo, pero eso no fue suficiente para que Tony Stark dejara de comentar sobre si la insinuación que había dejado caer antes era cierta, cada vez que divisaba a Harry.

Harry habría estado mas irritado por el asunto si no hubiera notado lo incomodo que se veía el Capitán América cada vez que salía el tema. En realidad era algo gracioso, por lo que dejo que Stark continuara con sus comentarios molestos. Además, eso resultaba en irritar a Stark tanto como había irritado a Draco Malfoy cuando estaban en el colegio.

Rico, arrogante, irritante…las similitudes eran muchas.

Permaneció donde estaba cuando la nave fue atacada y Loki fue liberado. Fue tentador, entonces, soportar el dolor de una aparición larga distancia hasta Londres, pero no lo hizo aunque la Varita Mayor tembló ansiosa contra su antebrazo. Se quedo donde estaba, jugando al asustado civil muggle y fue recompensado con otro vistazo a Loki por sus problemas.

Algo parecido al pesar se reflejo en el rostro de Loki cuando se miraron. Harry sabía que sería dejado atrás, justo como había estado dispuesto a alejarse dejando a Loki encarcelado por los de S.H.I.E.L.D tres horas antes. Era justo. Era práctico.

Asintió y sonrió aunque no tenia deseos de hacerlo, y Loki desapareció por el pasillo en un torbellino de negro y verde. Harry se apoyo contra su pared elegida y cerró brevemente los ojos. Enamorarse, para él, había probado ser extrañamente similar a estar encerrado en la alacena bajo las escaleras – se quedaba con nada más que odio hacia sí mismo y lagrimas que luchaba por suprimir.

…

Loki estaba encadenado a su hermano, amordazado por una especie de aparato de metal y una mirada claramente desagradable en sus ojos. Pese a que ellos – mayormente – estaban en ropa civil, los Vengadores habían sido bastante fáciles de encontrar. La capa tipo cortina de Thor habría sido suficiente para indicarles su ubicación aunque Harry no hubiera hecho trampa y usado magia para encontrarlos. Metió la Varita Mayor por su manga y corrió hacia ellos.

"¡Esperen!" grito.

"¿Qué diablos?" dijo Stark pero Thor no se movió. Mejor dicho, se alejo lo más posible que le permitían las cadenas. Harry le sonrió agradecido y luego se enfoco en Loki una vez más. Loki, que lucía tan amargado y perdido y no _exactamente _ complacido por la aparición repentina de Harry.

"Quería despedirme," dijo Harry, mirando los acusadores ojos azules. Se dio cuenta que Loki quería que se alejara y se olvidara de todo esto. Pero no podía y Loki era un idiota por siquiera pensarlo. "Y quería darte esto." sostuvo una carta que había escrito en la oscuridad de la noche en su mejor pergamino con intento precipitado a letra legible.

"Ojala," le dijo mientras metía la carta entre la armadura de Loki, "puedas leer el español mejor de lo que yo leo el asgardiano, idiota."

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco contento de que Loki no pudiera responderle ante eso. Lucía como si quería hacerlo, y aunque Loki ya no lucia enojado con él, pudo imaginarse lo que le habría dicho de haber podido.

Dejo que sus manos siguieran posadas en el pecho de Loki antes de pararse en la punta de sus pies para besar la mejilla de Loki. La mordaza le impedía besarle los labios como tantas veces había querido, pero no podía dejar que Loki se marchara sin besarlo al menos una vez, aunque eso lo hacía sentir un poco ridículo. Se alejo un poco y rozo las puntas de sus narices juntas.

No necesitaba decir las palabras. Loki las sabía tan bien como él. Harry se alejo y permitió que Thor recuperara su lugar. Loki parecía arrepentido y resignado, pero ojala sería algo bueno para él – ojala podría sanar en Asgard y darse cuenta que era amado, aunque nunca más volvieran a verse.

Loki había querido que Harry olvidara, pero Harry nunca podría hacerlo. Y con las Reliquias, podría esperar para siempre si era necesario.


	2. Epilogo

**Sowilo de Evandar**

Epilogo

Seis años después

Había sido una mañana tranquila. Algunas personas habían entrado cuando comenzó a nevar, ordenando bebidas calientes mientras tecleaban nerviosamente en sus teléfonos acurrucados cerca de los calentadores. Pero eso había sido hace horas y la mayoría de la gente de Londres se había encerrado al continuar cayendo la nieve. Harry estaba sentado tras el mostrador con un café latte al lado de su codo y un periódico abierto frente a él. Seguía las noticias muggle ávidamente desde el incidente con Loki seis años atrás. Imágenes de Hulk golpeando algo no humano a través de un edificio nunca fallaban en recordarle la suerte que había tenido Loki al tener que enfrentarse a la justicia Asgardiana con gente que se preocupaba por él en vez de cualquier cosa que a la raza humana se le hubiera ocurrido.

La carta que Loki le había dado hace todos esos años descansaba en un cajón de su mesita de noche, cubierto en hechizos de preservación que sólo se le habían ocurrido añadir cuando la carta se había vuelto tan frágil que ya no podía mirarla sin temer que se rompiera en pedazos. No que fuera necesario. Hace mucho tiempo había memorizado la ubicación de las runas en las que estaba escrita.

Se había peleado con Hermione por eso. Aparentemente su disposición a hacerle la vista gorda a la supervillania de Loki significaban que no podía ser confiable para cuidar de sí mismo. O algo así. Él dejo de prestarle atención después de un rato y ella se había marchado furiosa. No la había visto en años, aunque se había enterado por los anuncios de El Profeta que ella había tenido otro hijo– un niño llamado Hugo.

Bebió su café y miro por la ventana. Las calles afuera estaban vacías aparte de los gordos copos de nieve que caían perezosos hasta el suelo. Frunció el ceño. La única razón por la que aun tenía abierto era porque tenía la sensación de que algo sucedería. Él había desarrollado una habilidad especial – durante los años – de ser capaz de saber cuando alguien necesitaría su café. La última vez que había sido tan fuerte fue cuando Nick Fury se había invitado a sí mismo un expresso y una conversación sobre magia.

"_No fue tan difícil averiguar sobre los magos, y después de eso, no fue tan difícil averiguar sobre usted. ¿Se da cuenta de todo el bien que podría hacer Sr. Potter?"_

Afortunadamente, Harry había logrado convencerlo de que él no era realmente material para los Vengadores– que sus 'super poderes' no se extendían más allá de ser capaz de volver de la muerte y que realmente, aparte del asunto de la inmortalidad, no era para nada especial. Que había magos más talentosos por ahí que quizás estarían_ dispuestos_ a trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D en vez de hacerlo porque habían sido obligados.

Apenas había ganado ese argumento. Esperaba que su corazonada no fuera resultado de una nueva propuesta de Fury que quizás esta vez Harry no podría rehusar.

La primera vez había sido tentador aceptar la oferta. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil para Harry esconder los efectos que las Reliquias tenían sobre él. Había conseguido hacerse pasar por 'cara de niño' por mucho más tiempo que cualquier otra persona; ahora que oficialmente ya había pasado los treinta años, era difícil explicar porque aun lucia como el niño de diecisiete que había reunido las reliquias bajo un solo amo. Unirse a los Vengadores habría significado que era un fenómeno en un espectáculo de fenómenos, pero aun así no había podido convencerse de hacerlo.

"_¿Bien? la última vez que jugué al mártir no cambio nada. El mundo mágico aun está lleno de idiotas paranoicos y racistas que prefirieron sacrificar a un niño de diecisiete años en vez de pelear por ellos mismos. Y además, la última vez que nos vimos usted sostenía al hombre que amo sobre un abismo de más de mil metros. No exactamente me va a tentar para trabajar para usted, ¿verdad?"_

Él no era exactamente material de héroe. Ya no.

Tomo el periódico con sus historias sobre los Vengadores y lo arrogo sobre sus hombros al tiesto de reciclaje. Su café se había enfriado pero lo bebió de todas maneras y llevo la taza hacia el lavabo. O, por lo menos, trato de hacerlo. La campanilla sobre la puerta escogió ese momento para sonar y se dio la vuelta automáticamente para saludar a su cliente para quedarse helado por el shock. La taza resbalo de sus dedos y se hizo añicos en el piso de baldosas.

Loki estaba parado en la puerta, copos de nieve atrapados en su cabello y en su abrigo. Harry se quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta. Se veía tan…real, tan _allí_ que Harry no podía creer en realidad que estaba aquí. Cerró sus ojos. Cuando los reabrió, Loki aun estaba allí, mirándolo con cautela como si esperara que Harry lo echara o comenzara a gritarle o _algo_.

"Tú," apenas pudo decir Harry. "Tú has vuelto."

"Dije que lo haría," respondió Loki.

Y lo había hecho, cuando había marchado en su cruzada por la dominación mundial. Harry casi había olvidado eso. Respiro profundamente. Vidrio crujió bajo sus botas al salir tras el mostrador. La pobre taza posiblemente ya no podría ser reparada ni con un hechizo, pero no le importaba porque Loki estaba _allí_ parado en su puerta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" pregunto Loki. "En tiempo terrestre."

"Seis años, y una par de meses."

Loki lo miro confundido. "No has envejecido."

Harry le sonrió. "Es una cosa que puedo hacer." Loki lucia algo adorable cuando estaba desconcertado y Harry cruzo la habitación para pararse frente a él y envolvió su dedos en la bufanda gris que Loki parecía favorecer cuando se vestía como humano. "Es una larga historia."

"Tengo tiempo," respondió Loki. Sus manos fueron al rostro de Harry. Sus dedos estaban tan fríos que casi quemaban. "Estoy en la tierra por el futuro inmediato, me temo. El Padre de Todos decidido que si funciono para Thor, entonces debería funcionar para mí."

Harry sospechaba que Thor tenía algo que ver con esa decisión. El gran hombre había aceptado bastante bien la casi relación existente entre Harry y su hermano. Aunque guardo sus sospechas para si mismo, y decidió mejor apoyarse en el cuerpo de Loki.

Era tan sólido y real y _aquí _que Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta y antes que supiera estaba tratando desesperadamente de no llorar. Pensaba que estos seis años había adormecido el dolor de su separación, pero no había sido así. Sólo se había acostumbrado.

Jalo la bufanda hacia abajo ladeando su cabeza y unió sus labios con los de él. Besar a Loki era como estar atrapado en unos rápidos. Era frio y poderoso y Harry no podía respirar por lo intenso que era. Loki lo sostuvo con fuerza– una mano fue a la cintura de Harry para apegar sus cuerpos– como si temiera que Harry desapareciera de sus brazos. Harry simplemente paso sus brazos por sobre el cuello de Loki, agarrándole el cabello y diciéndole sin palabras de la mejor manera que podía.

No iré a ninguna parte.


	3. Punto de vista de Loki

**Este es el punto de vista de Loki cuando conoce a Harry**

**Sowilo**

**De Evandar**

Al principio, no había comprendido la fascinación de Thor con los humanos. Eran tan débiles y aburridos. Observar su mundo era como observar hormigas. Los seres humanos parecían todos fusionarse en una sola identidad sin rostro de absoluto aburrimiento. Eso – y el apego de Thor hacia ellos – fue lo que hizo su planeta tan maravillosamente perfecto para apoderarse de él.

Él los gobernaría, detendría sus incesantes guerras, y construiría un reino pacifico. Uno que lo buscaría a él por guía en vez de a su padre y hermano. Y si no podía tener Asgard, entonces un planeta como este – uno que a Thor le gustaba – seria un sustituto adecuado. El cariño de Thor por él sólo haría su victoria más dulce, a la larga.

Pero gobernar humanos significaba que tendría que tener algo de comprensión en los puntos más finos sobre las diferentes culturas terrestres. Había recorrido la Tierra extensivamente desde que había llegado aquí, y por la mayor parte le gustaba lo que había encontrado. Mientras que los humanos eran básicamente lo mismo, con las mismas esperanzas, sueños y errores, ellos eran bastante diversos. A él le gustaba la variedad. Eran una especia que hacía que el planeta fuera menos monótono.

Había terminado en Londres, Inglaterra, en lo que parecía ser un día típicamente gris. La lluvia caía ligeramente aunque mejor dicho en vez de caer se pegaba irritablemente a la ropa y con lentitud enfriaba a la gente hasta los huesos. Multitudes de personas pasaban a su lado, acurrucados bajo sus paraguas o caminando apresurados con los cuellos de sus abrigos levantados en una pobre defensa contra la humedad. El mundo aquí era gris y lúgubre – nada tenía color.

Caminó entre ellos hasta que no pudo más y busco refugio en una tienda de café. Pidió su orden y pago sin mirar a nadie y luego encontró un cómodo asiento cerca de un calefactor. No le molestaba tanto el frio como le molestaba la humedad, y se saco con gracia el abrigo antes de mirar alrededor.

El lugar era pequeño y lleno de libros y extraños adornos. Las mesas eran de tamaños diferentes y parecían venir de una colección de diferentes tiendas de antigüedades. La que había elegido al parecer en su vida previa había sido un escritorio o una especie de buró. Tenía cajones y su superficie estaba cubierta de un liso cuero verde. Tuvo que resistir el deseo de abrir los cajones para ver si había algo en ellos.

"Su cappuccino, señor."

Miro al camarero y parpadeo sorprendido. El joven poseía los ojos mas verdes que hubiera visto en un ser vivo. No podía ser una característica natural en un ser humano, pero al parecer lo era. El resto de él era hermoso en una especie de forma juvenil: su piel era pálida, tenía alborotado cabello oscuro que parecía haber sido peinado por un huracán, y tenía una extraña cicatriz en su frente. Parecía como si alguien hubiera tallado la runa sowilo en su piel.

El chico noto su mirada y levanto la mano para cubrir la cicatriz con su cabello. "¿Hay algo mas en que puedo servirle?"

Loki negó con la cabeza. Luego pensó. El chico estaba marcado, de alguna manera, por el sol y la victoria. Por fin había encontrado algo verdaderamente _interesante_.

"¿Hay algo en los cajones?" le pregunto. Preguntar de forma directa sobre la cicatriz, juzgando por la reacción anterior del chico probablemente sería una mala idea.

El chico ladeo la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente. "Secretos, supongo," le dijo. "solo las personas que necesitan este lugar son capaces de encontrarlo, y esta mesa –" la miro con una extraña expresión de cariño "- esta mesa parece atraer a la gente con secretos. A veces, dejan cosas. Yo no las leo. A veces la curiosidad es algo malo."

Dijo lo ultimo como si supiera de que estaba hablando y Loki se sorprendiendo a si mismo riendo. "¿Que sucederá cuando los cajones se llenen?"

"Nunca lo harán," respondió el chico. Vacilo un momento, y luego volvió a sonreír. "Lo dejo. Sólo llame si necesita algo."

Loki lo observo marcharse, admirando las líneas de la espalda del joven y el ligero vaivén de sus caderas. Llamaría, quizás. Incluso podría regresar a este lugar. Bebió su café y suspiro con satisfacción, acomodándose en la silla. Cada gobernante supremo necesitaba un consorte, y un joven marcado por la victoria sería apropiado.


End file.
